Ashen
by youko-kun
Summary: Ashen lead a normal life, well as normal as one can be in Gotham city. His only concern was being mugged by stray thieves. that was until one day, while at the bank, He's kidnapped by Gotham's newest villain. The joker. No pairing yet, its open to vote.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I am attempting to squish my current Batman fixation by creating a (hopefully) Original idea (to some degree)

Plot: Ashen Green had a normal life. Good job as a logo designer, young, handsome, and single. His only concern was if he would be mugged on the way home from work by Gotham's petty thieves. This all changed when going to the bank for his bi-weekly pay- check hand in made him the unlucky hostage for the newest villain in town. The joker.

All characters besides Ashen Green and friends belongs to the creators of batman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small scratching filled the quiet room over the hum of electric machines. It source was a rapidly moving pencil gliding over a small piece of white paper. The pencil was situated in the loose hand of a young individual, identified as Ashen Green by the small stitched name on the persons tee-shirt. The spread of papers with creative designs and images labelled the young man as an artist. The pencil flowed over the paper, creating an intricate logo, and by the spread papers, was one of numerous attempts. The man signed and placed the image aside, grabbed a new paper, and began anew. A door opened somewhere in the building, the noise echoing into the silent room, before footsteps were heard slowly growing louder. Another man turned a corner into the room, a professional air, strong but friendly, about him. He approached the struggling artist with a small envelope.

"Artist's block?" he said, putting the envelope, which had Ashen Green scribbled on it, atop the steadily growing pile of papers. The young man looked up, showing sparkling blue-green eyes behind rectangular glasses. Letting a sigh, Ashen ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair and looked at the moderate pile of drawings. "This guy wasn't to overly specific about his design, so I can't really peg down a perfect logo for him. Hopefully he'll like at least one of these." The man chuckled while handing the envelope to Ashen, " This is the 4th night this week you've done overtime. I think you need to take a break. Here's your pay-check, why don't you spend it on some relaxation time. It might clear your head." Ashen chuckled, taking the check. "Alright boss, maybe a nice break would bring the idea's back."

"That's the spirit, I'll see you tomorrow morning alright?" Ashen's boss stood up as the young man gathered his drawings. "Sure thing Mr. Hunt," Mr. Hunt nodded his head and left the room, back to his office on the top floor. Ashen sighed and glanced at unopened envelope. It was true, he had been working over-time a lot lately trying to make the perfect logo for his current client. Gotham's Wayne Enterprises had employed his workplace, Gotham Graphic design, to create the logo for the new branch the monopoly was opening up. He had been given the job as the only free artist available, being only 21 gave small openings for large projects in this business. The only specifications was it had to incorporate the Wayne logo in it somewhere. Not much to work with. Ashen finished packing up and headed to the main door, stepping out and into the more clean streets of Gotham. Turning left, he started on the 10 minute walk to his small apartment.

Ashen had been given a relatively normal life, well normal as one can get while living in a city that sported large mobs, bat clad heroes and insane psychiatric doctors bent on driving people to death by drug induced fear. His family had no major death higher then long gone pets. He had being a somewhat spoiled child, raised in a small town 30 minutes from Gotham and moving out to start a life in Gotham's artist scene.

He had no real mental or physical problem, No ticks or compulsions, besides his morning need of caffeine, and no real major enemies or friends. He was an average guy, leading an average life, in an average apartment, with and average job, receive an average pay-check. He liked to think himself as the picture of normal human life and he was completely fine with that, because it was usually the people who stood out with the extraordinary that got all the problems in life and he was content to keep it that way.

Arriving at a slightly run down apartment building, Ashen pulled out his key and opened the door, heading up 2 flights and walking down the hallway until he arrived at door 311. Opening it he kicked off his worn skater shoes and closed the door, dropping his bag on a nearby table to pick up later. He walked to the kitchen and pinned the pay-check to a small bulletin board to store until he had a chance to bring it to the bank tomorrow. He started on a small meal to curb his hunger a little, he turned on the small, old T.V. to find a mug shot of a clown dressed man with a crazy grin flash up as the news anchor explained the man to be a bank robber and potential murderer. The news stated for anyone heading out to be extremely cautious of him and to immediately notify police. Ashen shook his head at the news and finished his cooking, sitting down to eat in front of the T.V.

The evening passed slowly as the news dragged on, reporting recent mob activity, the latest mobster to be let off by the corrupt system, and the newest happening by the batman and his new villain, the joker. Turning in for the night, Ashen prepared for a usual day in his normal life in Gotham. Little did he suspect that tomorrow would be one of the last days he's see of his 'normal' life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashen awoke bright and early with the sun hitting his face. Burying his head into his pillow, he groaned and tried to fall back asleep for another few minutes to no avail. Sighing, he sat up and blindly searched for his glasses on the bed table beside him. Putting them on, he stretched and walked to his closet, picking his cloths for the day. Dressed, he walked to his kitchen, grabbed a muffin and took his check off the bulletin board and put it into his pocket. Grabbing his wallet and keys he slipped on his only pair of shoes and headed out. Finding himself outside he walked to the nearest Tim Horton's, grabbed a coffee and bagel, and headed to his bank. Walking in, he sipped his coffee while waiting behind a small elderly lady for the teller. The bank only held about 20 people this early, counting the employee's. its was relatively quiet and efficient without a large rush of costumers demanding attention. Just as the elderly woman reached the teller, a large explosion sounded from the front of the building. Glass flew haphazardly everywhere as people screamed and ducked. Tellers hid behind their booths, people ran for cover behind corners and under the desks around the rooms. Ashen fell to the floor, a small gash from a piece of glass on his lower leg. Crawling to the note desk in the middle of the room people used to fill out forms before going to the teller, he hid behind it as people in painted mesh masks streamed into the building holding guns and knifes, yelling at the people who hadn't hid yet. Ashen's eyes were wide in fear as an insane cackle was heard from the destroyed front doors.

"hello citizens of Gotham, we are today's entertainment. I hope you enjoy the show!" this was followed by another laugh as a man who tried running out the side door was shot by a masked man and fell to the floor. Ashen's heart pounded as foot steps sounded all around him. He squeezed as far under the desk as he could, hoping to not be seen. 'this can't be happening, this can't be happening!', he kept repeating in his mind. A scream sounded to the left as a female teller was grabbed from behind and shoved by masked people to the back, presumably to the money vaults. " Now," The cruel voice held a hint of excitement in it, spiked with glee, "while we take the money, I'm gonna need leverage against the copper's who'll be brave enough to come. So, which one, which one shall I pick?!" A couple of whimpers sounded around the room and people trembled in the hiding places, hoping that the mad man would miss them. Ashen tried to slow his breathing, it having become erratic and very audible. Being in the middle of the room meant he could potentially be the first seen by the mad man robbing the bank to be his meat shield.

Sweat soaked his face as the footsteps of the lead robber drew closer to his spot. A couple of trembling people were desperately trying to stifle their noise as the steps passed them. A pair of brown dress shoes, purple slacks with thin white stripes above them, and a purple trench coat behind this suddenly spun in front of Ashen's hiding spot. Stopping his breathe, Ashen prayed to every god he knew that the man wouldn't bend down and see him. Time seemed to stand still as the legs stayed stationary, the need to breathe catching up with him. As his lungs burned for air, he let out a slow shaky breathe, which must have been more audible then Ashen thought, as the legs suddenly bent and he came face to face with the assailant. A very familiar face stared back at him. White, black, and red face paint, green hair, and the unforgettable Glasgow smile. The joker kneeled in front of him, a vicious smile marring his face, making the Glasgow smile look even more frightening. "We have a winner!" The joker shouted, grabbing his arm in a vice grip and pulling form his hiding spot. Ashen winced and tried to pull himself from the monster's grip, only succeeding in making the Joker grin harder and pull him more jerkily to his feet.

"well now, and who might you be?" The joker grinned had he pulled out a switchblade and grabbing his chin in the same hand, leaving the blade to stick dangerously close to his face. Ashen froze up, barely even registering the question as the joker waved the blade in front of his face. The joker giggled, a frightening sound that rang through the soundless building. He ran the blade along Ashen's face, placing the tip at the corner on his mouth. "Why so serious?" Joker placed the blade firmly in his mouth, causing a small whimper to escape Ashen, his eyes wide and full of fear. The joker just grinned at the sound, grabbing his victims head with his free hand and patting the cheek almost lovingly. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" Ashen didn't dare move or answer, leaving his assailant to do what he wished, praying he'd survive relatively unscathed. The joker licked his lips grinning, relaxing his hands, leaving the knifes blade to sit lightly on Ashen's lower lip. "I had a younger brother once, good kid, always smiling. He could brighten up anyone's day just by smiling to them. Then one day, he gets into an accident, he can't walk anymore, he sits in a wheelchair all day, and he never smiled again. Not like he used to." The joker licked his lips again and leaned closer to ashen, placing the blade firmly to his mouth again. He started up the story again as his henchmen returned from the vaults, laden with bags of money. "So one day, I wanted to cheer him up so I took a blade, much like this one, and did this to myself. I showed him and said, 'see? I can smile, so why can't you?', he screamed, called me a monster, said he never wanted to see me again!" Sirens started up outside as police started arriving. A small trickle of blood escaped Ashen's mouth where the blade had bit slightly into the side of his mouth.

Joker turned to his henchmen, taking the blade from Ashen's mouth and spinning him around, grabbing both of his victims hands behind him. He grinned at the dazed and mortified expression on Ashen's face, placing the blade next to his ear. "well boys, seems the heats on, I wonder if the bats will show this time." The joker grinned and shoved Ashen forward, placing him front of the blasted doors for the cops to see him as they pulled up. He gulped, all his muscles seizing up as the henchmen set some explosives on left side walls, possibly making an escape route. 'Don't panic more Ashen, pull yourself together, you need to think, Think! You need to get out of this madman's clutches without getting shot by henchmen.' He watched as the cops set themselves up behind open cruiser doors and miscellaneous street objects. 'Common corrupt law system, please don't fail me now!' Ashen shouted in his head as the lead cop turned on a megaphone and demanded the joker to give up. 'like that'd work you shitheads, don't just stand there and help me! Where's that stupid crazy man in the bat suit when you need him!' While Ashen was freaking out in his head, Joker had been slowly pulling them to the right, as the henchmen finished the wiring on the explosives. Grinning the joker held his knife to Ashen neck and shouted to the cops "Sorry we can't hang around but I like to go out with a bang!" At the word bang, the wall suddenly blew, showering people with debris and dust. The joker pulled him to the new door, keeping him facing the cops and ran to a parked van, dragging Ashen behind. Opening the side door , the joker jumped in, dragged Ashen inside as he watched a dark shape descend from the sky. The joker grinned and shut the door, locking out some Hench clowns as one of the Hench people started the vehicle up. Ashen was shoved to the ground as the vehicle started speeding down the road at an extreme pace. Rolling over, ashen crawled to the door, hoping get out before Joker noticed. His foot was grabbed and roughly dragged back. Ashen looked up to see the Joker standing over him menacingly.

Ashen had started to hyperventilate by then as the joker grinned down at him. " Nighty-night princess!" A sudden force hit his head and his vision began to swim. Falling to the floor, Ashen gazed up to see the Joker, gripping a pistol in his hand, grinning down at him, while buildings sped past in the window. He saw the Joker reach for something in his pocket as his vision grew dark and he fell unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it. The introduction of another OC batman fic. J I haven't decided on a pairing so im open to suggestions. Any feed back and CONSTRUCTIVE critique is welcome

R&R Youko-kun out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Chapter two, im hoping it comes out longer then the introduction J, I also hope im making the joker ok . I don't wanna be a bad fan girl. Hope your like the story and I hope you read this part because (deep breath) IM NOT POSTING THE NEXT ONE UNLESS SOMEONE REVIEWS ME AND SAYS ITS GOOD! I hate writing a story and getting no feed back :P so suck it up ,take two minutes, and write one damn review in your life fan fictioners! Joker girl, AWAY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first feeling to come to Ashen was a blinding pain on the base of his neck, followed closely by cramping. He tried to stretch out and shake his limbs loose but was stopped by some material. Ashen became aware that his hands had become tried behind him, in what felt like hand-cuffs. His feet, too, had been bound together. His awaking position was slumped over against, what he assumed was, a wall. Ashen's brain tried to boot itself up, trying to explain why he would be in this position when a harsh cackle rang in the room. He jumped, flinching at the pop in his arm from it, as the voice became nearer. The cloth that had been over his eyes was ripped off, blinding him slightly at the new light. Blinking widely, Ashen scanned the blurry room for clues to his predicament. He first spotted the grinning clown standing near him then he spotted a black mass sitting behind the clown, which slumped over like a unconscious person. The room looked suspiciously like an apartment or office room. The clown moved forward, its features shaping into the joker. The events of the day came crystal clear back to Ashen then, and a scream let loose from him, muffled by his cloth gag.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty, so glad that you could join us!" The joker grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly hauled him onto his bound feet. "Your just in time for the show! The great unveiling of The Batman!" the joker exclaimed gleefully as he pushed Ashen towards the unconscious black lump. Drawing closer, he could see that it was a short little fat man in a fake Batman costume tied to a old chair. The joker sat him roughly to the side, placing his bound hands into a device, which clicked and locked him to the wall. "You should be honoured, not everyone gets to be apart of my entertainment and lives this long!" The joker spun on his heel, his jacket whipping at Ashen's face momentarily and stalked to the other side of the small room, where Ashen noticed a small video camera was situated. The joker stood behind the camera and pointed it at the stirring batman impostor. He walked closer, hitting the Batman across the face, trying to wake him up. The batman sat up, slightly woozy and gazed around. Spotting the joker he screamed, struggling in the chair he was bound to. The joker laughed and pointed a knife at the Man. "Now now, lets not spoil the fun!" He grinned and ruffed up the Fake a bit, sitting him slouched in the chair. "Aaaand, Action!" he shouted at he hit the record button.

The joker was grinning madly as he zoomed his camera at the fake batman. "Tell them your name." the man panted, clearly hysterical with fear "B-Brian." The batman whimpers as Joker giggled, walking closer to the bound man. "Are you the real Batman?" The man gulped, "N-no." The joker grinned, the camera right in the fake's face. "No?" The joker laughed, ripping the bat-cowl off the mans head, "Then why do you dress up like him?!" The Joker backed up, waving the head piece in front of the camera laughing. Brian had seemingly gathered some courage and answers the clown. "He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you…" the joker closed in on the man's face again. "Yeah, you do Brian, you really do!" The joker grabbed the man's head as he began to whimper. The joker shushed him while he patted his face. "So… you think Batman has made Gotham a better place?" he backed off as Brian wilted in his chair consumed with fear. "look at me." Brian didn't even twitch. "Look. At. Me!!"

Ashen, who had remained motionless through this ,flinched at the harsh tone in the clowns voice. The serious growl scared him more then his bubbly Joker voice. The clown moved closer to fake, trying to get a rise out of him. Brian didn't move. Joker twirled the camera around to his own face, smile gone. "you see this is how Crazy Batman's made Gotham! You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Every day he doesn't people will die. Starting tonight." Suddenly the joker whipped the camera around and pointed it at Ashen. The clown grinned as he walked over. "And as more incentive, everyday Batman fails to turn himself in, this guy get another scar to show off!" The joker reached into his pocket and took out his switchblade. Holding the camera close, he reached out and traced the blade down Ashen's face. "where shall we make the mark today, hmm?" Joker grinned at the whimper that escaped Ashen, putting the blade beside his eye. "Perfect!" the joker slowly stabbed the blade in and slashed downward about 3 inches. Ashen screamed, the volume muffled from his gag. His body thrashed as the blade dragged tortuously slow along his face. As the blade left, Ashen sagged against the wall, tears making the pain of the cut grow.

Joker whipped the camera back to himself grinning. "You see? I'm a man of my word." A gleeful, malicious laugh rang through the room as Joker dropped the camera and rushed over the brain. Ashen clenched his eyes shut as the man's screams echoed in the room. The noise was horrendous, the screams of death mixed with a laugh of insanity drilled into his brain. He shook like a leaf as the screams stopped and only the soft laughter was left in the room. A hand suddenly gripped his shirt, lifting him up as far as his bound hands let him. "Well now, let's get you ready. Wouldn't want you to die before Batman played the game would we, hm?" Ashen looked up at the joker as he brought down a fist to his neck. His vision swam again as he felt his hands becoming loose. He lost consciousness as he felt his body being dragged through a wet substance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry about the short chapter, I didn't have as much time to write this time. I was also hoping for some feed back and ideas and I also need pairing idea's before I continue. SO review if you want more!

Pairings I will accept: I can write a Yaoi, if enough people would like that. This is mostly because there is a small shortage of female characters in the Bat-verse.

I could do BatmanXOC, JokerXOC, or just no pairing. But I need some votes to decide how my story goes. So again R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello, im baaaaaack! I've decided to try and create a neutral situation for Ashen to choose between Batman, Joker, or No one/random friend. People can now vote on any of these pairings. After I post this, ill give a week for people to vote on Joker/OC Batman/OC OC/OC or Random Batman female/OC. Ill be posting some drawings ive done of Ashen and how his scars from joker looks like on Deviantart, so check out my link in my profile to see. Hopefully I can type enough so I can clear 10,000 words. . I find a lot of people don't read stories lower then 10,000 words unless written well(Cough*myself*cough) so enjoy my sore fingers giving you the latest chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashen groaned as he came to, his head throbbing, inside and out. He twitched his arms and legs, and felt his bonds had been removed. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself in a very dark room, light barely filtering from the small window high above. Stone walls and a damp feel signified he was most likely in a basement of a building. Sitting up slowly, Ashen gazed around the room, spotting a small table, a bent chair, and two doors. He winced as the skin on the left side of his neck pulled tight. Lifting a shaky hand, Ashen felt his neck, finding a large cut, poorly stitched, on his neck.

`Seems the joker gave me a visit while I was out…` Gripping the small table beside the cot he was laid on, he slowly stood and walked over to the two doors. Testing one, he found it locked. `Must be the way out of here.` Grabbing the other door knob, he pulled the door open to find a very dirty bathroom. The sink, shower stall, and toilet was covered in rust and the mirror hanging on the wall had been broken long ago. Walking over, Ashen took a look at his reflection, the first in a few days. His hair was horribly knotted and covered in substances he didn't want identified. The long jagged cuts on the left of his face and neck had been quickly stitched closed, blood covered the areas they sat.

Ashen turned on the tap above the sink, watching as the water spewed out orange and slowly faded back to a questionable clear. `I have to do this, a human can only survive 3 days average without water, and over a week without food, common you can do this.` Taking a deep breathe, Ashen gulped and then ducked his head quickly, taking in a few mouthfuls of water. He swallowed quickly, gagging at the taste of blood and rust that sat in the water. Grabbing a few handfuls of water, he gently rubbed the blood and grime off his face, careful of the flimsy stitching. Finishing up, he walked back to the room he woke up in and sat on the cot, groaning as it bounced his head and pulled at the stitching.

Foots steps sounded from outside the locked door, coming closer. The door clicked and swung open, revealing a Hench clown. He walked in and drew a gun, pointing it at Ashen as he walked to the side table. The Hench clown dropped a small first aid kit, some half rotten fruit and a packet of candies on it then backed up towards the wall beside the door, taking a sentry position as the Joker himself strolled through the door.

Ashen yelped and backed himself into a corner on the cot as the Joker walked towards him, a large grin on his face. ``Well well well, good morning princess, did ya sleep well?" The joker kneeled on the edge of the cot, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a knife. "As you can see, a day's gone by and I've kept my word to Bats. Another day, another lovely scar you get to parade around!" Ashen lashed out at the madman, shoving the knife away and kicking at his midsection. The joker fell off the cot, landing the short distance laughing insanely. "Ah, I knew you'd be a fighter once the shock wore off, I can see the true nature of you sheep. That's why I brought the big lug along!" The Joker stood aside as the Hench clown walked up. Ashen kicked, punched, and even scratched at the Clown but was eventually over powered and pinned to the floor.

"Well lets see where I can put my mark this time, hm?" Joker dragged the knife along the gashes already made, hard enough to pull the stitches but not cut them. Ashen winced and squirmed under the Hench clown, trying to break free. A spark of insanity glistened in the Joker's eye as he placed the knife at the tip of the cut on his face. Ashen screamed at the knife dragged up along his forehead, digging in deep as the Joker laughed

cruelly. The knife stopped above his right eye before stabbing in viciously and drawing out. The blade was wiped against Ashen's shirt, leaving another red stain with the others already present.

The Hench clown picked up Ashen and placed him roughly back on the cot at the Joker's direction. A finger swiped at the fresh cut as the Hench clown opened the small first-aid kit. The Joker used his blood covered hand to make a imitation of his red make-up on Ashen's face. "See you tomorrow Toots, keep that smile for me!" The joker left the room, laughing loudly, leaving the Hench clown to tend to the new gash.

Ashen flinched back at the Hench clown came at him with a threaded needle. The Man growled and shoved him down, waving the needle at him. "I can do this swiftly with no struggling, get the job done, and leave. Or you can struggle, I can hold you down and do this one handed, mostly likely stitch you wrong and make the gash worse, and then leave. Which will it be?" Ashen stiffened at the rough voice and stilled. The clown reached up and, having pulled the gashes sides together, started stitching the wound.

Ashen screamed at the pain of the needle piercing his skin, but only thrashed his legs, keeping his head still aware of the threat issued by the man stitching his head. After a few minutes, the clown cut the thread, closed the first-aid kit, stood and walked out the door. A small click told Ashen he was locked in. Tears ran down his face, making his wounds sting horrendously, as he sat up. He grabbed the food next to his cot and ravenously ate it. The food barely filled him, having not ate in approximately 4 days, if the robbery and filming happened on different days. He stood and walked back to the bathroom, taking his time to clean his face and gashes to pass the time, taking a sip of water every now and again to stave off hunger. He paced his room trying to find a way out, his only indication that time had passed was the sun filtering through the little window getting brighter.

Soon, Blood loss caught up with him and he collapsed on his cot, slowly giving into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door banging open woke Ashen up the next day, or what he assumed was the next day. A new Hench clown, he had a different mask on, stalked in, first-aid kit, candy, and what looked like some kind of jerky in hand. The Clown dropped the items beside the cot and took sentry beside the door. Ashen waited for the joker to appear like last time but after a few minutes of waiting, and the joker not showing, he reached over and munched on the food given to him, trying not to pull the stitching on the side of his jaw.

After about 10 minutes of no Joker, and sitting tensely in the room with the Hench clown, Ashen decided to ask some questions. "where am I?" His voice came out cracked and muffled in an attempt not to pull the cut on his Jaw. The Hench clown said nothing, just grunted and shuffled in place. Ashen sighed dejectedly and curled up in the corner of his cot. He must have dozed off because all to soon the door was banging open and the Purple-green suit of the Joker walked in the room.

Ashen whimpered where he sat, curling tighter, trying to protect his face and neck from further damage. "Evening Princess, Guess what?" The Joker leaned in to Ashen, kneeling on the cot, knife in hand. "Harvey Dent had the nerve to say he was The Batman today, But I know different. So guess what you get?" The Joker laughed, tracing the knife up Ashen's leg, "That's right! A nice new scar to complete the look. Once the public see's you, Maybe The Batman while feel guilty enough to show his face to protect his precious 'innocence'!" Joker cackled insanely as he grappled with Ashen to get at his face. Ashen kept his hands near his face and neck, kicking out at the Joker. Backing up, Joker motioned for the Hench clown to pin him down again. Another brief struggle and Ashen was pinned down to his cot, hands at his side and feet held together.

" See? That wasn't so hard was it." Joker grinned as he leaned in and placed his knife on the bottom of the first gash that had adorned Ashen's face. A scream ripped from Ashen has the blade dragged upward, cutting slowly towards his left eye. Joker stopped just under the eye, dug the blade in then pulled out. Joker patted Ashen's cut cheek and watched the tears running down his face turning bloody before hitting the wound. "Shh, don't worry Princess, I've got your end all figured out. You won't die here where no one will get to see your extravagant end. No, no, no, your going to go out with a bang, just like Dent and his little girl friend Dawes." Joker grinned, creating another red smile on Ashen's face. "And it wont be long now, not long at all." Joker laughed as he turned and quickly left the room.

The Hench clown had started on the stitching needle already and was turning to sew up the new Cut when Ashen gave into his erg. "what did he mean about that? What big bang did he mean?" The clown just grinned, and started the stitching, Ashen only letting out whimpers, his throat not up to screaming. Cleaning up the clown headed to the door. Before exiting, the clown said, "Boss likes explosives." then slammed the door shut and locked it.

Ashen was shocked. 'He's going to blow me up? Just like that?' Ashen laid on his side, tears pouring down his face. 'I cant go like that, I cant have gone through all this just to by being blown up by an insane make dressed as a clown! This is unfair!' Ashen rocked himself, all the pain and emotion of his time with the joker pouring itself out in bloody tears down his face. After about a half an hour, Ashen fell into a troubled sleep, night terrors of clowns and blood filling his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashen was rudely woken up by a blind fold being wrapped around his head. This was followed by hand cuffs and rope on his hands and feet, and a gag in his mouth. He squirmed and thrashed as he was lifted and dragged out of his room. He was taken into an elevator, as only an elevator could make that sensation, and dragged along the floor, through a door and out into the night. Ashen could tell he was outside because he could hear vehicles driving around clear as day. He was lifted and put into a van, shoved to the floor and pulled up to someone else. The door closed, the engine started and they were on the move.

The swerving and fast speed was doing wonders to his rusty water filled stomach, he gagged multiple times through the trip, his head pounding through every bump the van hit. Suddenly, about 15 minutes in, the van stopped and the person beside him disappeared. He was left in the van as the Hench Clowns did whatever to the mystery person. Roughly a half hour later, the van was started again and they were on the move. This ride took only around 10 minutes before the van halted, he was dragged out and brought into another building. They sat him into a chair and tied his hands and feet to it. His gag was removed, as well as his blind fold. Ashen blinked his eyes at the brightly lit room, as the Hench Clowns cleared the room. Taking a gaze around, Ashen saw himself surrounded by barrels of gasoline. He started shaking like a leaf, fear sprang up inside him, threatening to panic him and loose all control. A phone was placed in front of him, the kind used for intercoms like in grocery stores or office buildings. He had been sitting there for quite a while when suddenly a groan sounded from the Intercom.

Ashen was startled. He jumped and stared hard at the machine until another groan sounded from it. Interested, he leaned forward questioningly and said, "H-hello?" A gasp sounded from the com and Ashen jumped back from it. There was a pause, "H-hello? Can anyone here me?" there's a pause and just as Ashen was going to answer someone else did. "Rachel? Rachel is that you?" A sob sounded form the intercom, "Harvey your ok, I thought…" " It's ok Rachel, everything is going to be fine."

Ashen thought he would break the touching scene, he needed to find out what was going on. "Hello? Is anyone there?" There was a pause before the Dent answered. "Who are you?" Ashen gulped, tentatively answering, "This is Ashen, Ashen Green." A gasp sounded before Dawes replied. "Ashen green! You're the one who the Joker captured a week ago at a bank robbery!"

Ashen blinked, it had already been a week? "That was a week ago? Its only felt like 4 days to me.." The sobbing sounded up again, Dawes replied, "How on earth did you survive?" Ashen's breathe hitched before answering, "painfully…" there was a scrapping noise across the com before Dents voice sounded, "Can you move your chairs?" Blinking, Ashen looked down at his chair to see it bolted to the floor, Rachel answered with , "No, Harvey we don't have much time!" Ashen put in his side as well. "My chair is bolted to the floor so…"

There was more scrapping before Dents voice sounded. "Look for something to free yourself." Rachel could be heard crying openly now, "They said only one of us would survive, that they would let our friends choose." A large crash sounds over the come, immediately followed by Rachel, " Harvey? Ashen? What's happening?"

Harvey's voice is heard, "Nothing, I'm trying to-" "Harvey?" Rachel calls for him as Ashen looks around at his room, finding a timer slowly counting down behind him, it was already at 2 minutes.

There was a pause as Ashen and Rachel listened to Dent struggling over the intercom. "Harvey? Just in case, I want you to know something.." Ashen listens to the couple say there goodbyes, the timer is at 40 seconds. "Don't think like that Rachel, there coming for you." "I know, but I don't want them to.." Ashen takes a breathe, the counter at 20 seconds and lets it out shakily, tears sting at his eyes but he has nothing left to give.

"I don't want to live without you. Because I do have an answer, and my answer is yes…" Ashen looked to the ceiling, closing his eyes as the counter went past 15 seconds. 'Please god, or any other being out there, don't let it end like this, please, please, not like this..' Ashen holds his breathe, waiting for the end when suddenly he hears a door being broken down on the intercom as his is busted open. "No! Not me, why did you come for me?!"

Looking over, Commissioner Gordon stands there, axe in hand. Tears roll down Ashen's face as Gordon rushes to him in horror. "Thank you, thank you god" Gordon and other police work his bonds off fast and the half carry, half drag him out of the building as Rachel is heard over the com reassuring Dent who is probably being saved by The Batman. As Ashen cleared the doorway with the police a huge explosion rocketed behind them, throwing them to the ground as debris and flames shot at them. They scrambled away as the warehouse Ashen had been in went up in flames. The whole night's events, from the joker's visit, to bring a hostage in the warehouse, to the witnessing of an end of a couple had completely drained him. Ashen's body collapsed then and there, straight into the arms of Gordon. He fell into unconsciousness just as an ambulance arrived.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashen awoke with blinding white around him, he blinked him eyes, finding that one was covered and the other was not. Reaching up he found he face to be covered in bandages. Looking around, he saw himself in a hospital room. Gazing down, he found 2 IV's in his arms, one dropping blood, the other dropping a clear liquid, possibly to hydrate his starved body. A door opened in front of him and a small nurse entered. "Ah Mr. Green, I'm so glad your awake." She walked around the side of his bed and checked his vitals. "Everything looks good, we just need you to stay a few days to make sure those cuts don't become infected and you can be released. If your feeling up to it, some police officers would like to ask you some questions." Ashen nodded saying, "That's ok, I'll answer their questions but could you get me some water? My throat feels really raw." The nurse nodded kindly, "Of course, I'll send them in."

The nurse headed out, keeping the door open and soon Gordon followed by two police officer's walked in. They took position around the room and sat in some chairs, getting comfortable. "Hello Mr. Green, we just have a few questions about Your time with the joker and we can wrap up your case." Ashen nodded, mindful of his injuries. "Ask away." Gordon nodded, bringing out a note pad and pen. "First, where was the Joker keeping you?" Ashen sighed, this was going to be difficult. "I don't know. When we arrived I was unconscious, and when we left I was blind folded. All I know it that it was a stone building or a building with a basement and it has an elevator." Gordon frowned, recording the useful information. "Besides the cuts on your face, neck, and leg did you receive any other injuries?" Ashen shook his head, " Not unless the sparse food he gave me was poisoned." Gordon nodded and recorded this down. "Now, The Joker had raided your apartment days after your kidnapping, looking for god knows what. As such, its not very inhabitable right now until it can be remodelled." Gordon shuddered, Ashen didn't want to know what now laid in his apartment. "Do you have any close relatives or friends you can live with?" Ashen shook his head. "No, my family lives far up north and I don't really know very many people here." Gordon nodded. "we will find somewhere for you to stay so while you wait your going to have to stay here." Gordon stood and swiftly shook Ashen's hand. "Thank you for your time, even though your injured." Ashen nodded as the police left and the nurse arrived with his water. Gulping down the water, Ashen paused to ask the nurse, "which hospital is this?"

The nurse started on his bandages, checking on his cuts and stitching. "your in Gotham general, along with the other man Batman saved, Harvey Dent." Ashen laid back and let the nurse do her job. "How long was I unconscious?" The nurse redressed his wounds, having added a cream to stop infection. "About 2 days, and I must say your lucky to be alive. Once people heard you survived a week with the Joker, the press has been scrambling for an interview with you and your ordeal." Ashen winced, the thought of reliving that horrid week to the public was not appealing. The nurse caught his cringe and laughed. "don't worry, the staff has kept them outside for the time being. If you want, you can walk around and stretch your legs. It might do you some good after being cooped up all week." She smiled kindly and helped him to his feet. She started him off walking until he could hold his own and left him to hi own devices.

Exiting his room, grasping his IV stand in one hand, he memorised his room number and started on a random stroll through the hospital. He passed many people, most pausing to stop and stare at him, whispering behind his back starting rumours about his time with the Joker. Turning a corner, he saw a room up ahead with a familiar blond in it, albeit a horribly burnt blonde, but recognizable nonetheless. Harvey Dent laid in his bed, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling of his room. He had been tied down as to not aggravate his burns, which were unbound and black. Walking to the doorway, Ashen stood there, just watching a man who had lost everything. Slowly Dent's gaze moved down and situated on him. His good side blinked, he was surprised to see Ashen standing there and not Gordon. Walking in, Ashen carefully sat beside him, placing his IV behind the chair. They sat in silence, watching each other.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Ashen could get out. He could think of a million things he could have said but none of them seemed appropriate. ".. I was ready to die…. I had spent a whole week with that monster. I had resigned myself to die long before I was sat in that room…. They should have saved Rachel, not me. I'm a Nobody. No one even knew my face until the Joker cut it with a knife. So I'm really, so sorry, Harvey." Ashen ducked his head, tears threatening to spill again, he felt so guilty to have taken everything from this man by being saved instead of his wife. There was a long pause "It's ok, your not to blame." Ashen's head whipped up and stared into Harvey's eye's, one surrounded by black, the other peach. "But those that are will be getting there's real soon if I have anything to say about it." Ashen squirmed, a guilty relief flooding through him. " …. Just don't do anything reckless ok?" Dent stared him down before giving a stiff nod and going back to looking at the ceiling. Ashen let out a breathe before standing, saying goodbye to Dent and heading out of the room.

Ashen finished his walk by doing a circuit of the hospital, ignoring the whisper's the best he could. When he got to his room, a dinner was waiting for him under a heat bowl. Having a nice chicken dinner, he settled the rest of the day in bed, His nurse coming by every once in a while to check his bandage. Ashen fell asleep watching the news, keeping a look out for where the Joker was going to strike, wanting to be miles clear of him when he came again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashen woke again by being rustled near his arm. Opening his eye's he saw his nurse swiftly taking his IV's out. Sitting up he gazed around. He saw people rushing by he room door, running back and forth, shouting things and pushing people left ad right. "what's going on?" The nurse looked up and handed him some clothing, rushing to the door. "The Joker announced that if Coleman Reese isn't dead by the hour, he was going to blow up hospital. That was 35 minutes ago. I suggest getting dressed and leaveing as soon as possible." the nurse rushed out, closing the door behind her. Ashen was frozen in fear. 'No, not again, I can't deal with this again, not yet' his body slowly came into action, replacing his hospital gown with faded jeans, a black hoody and worn running shoes. Walking out of the room, Ashen made his way quickly to Harvey Dent's room. 'I've already made this guys life a hell, I'm not letting get any worse.'

Quickly finding the room, he walked in to find Harvey to be sleeping. Running to his good side, Ashen roughly shook his arm. Springing awake, Harvey looked around until his gaze landed on Ashen questioningly. "Harvey, do you know what's going on?" Harvey tilted his head, urging him to go on. "the joker is going to blow up a hospital if Coleman Reese isn't dead in an hour. This was 45 minute ago. We have to get you out of here." Ashen started unwrapping his wrists when he felt a gun barrel to his head. Harvey struggled against his bonds, trying to get away from the person, who Ashen had a very going idea who it was. Letting go of the bond, he slowly turned his head to see None other then the joker in a skimpy nurse outfit. Ashen's brain shut down, the only aspect processing was Joker and nurse outfit. Joker took of his hospital mask and grinned at Ashen before pushing him into the only chair in the room. " Hiii."

"well now, the families all here. To bad they took away your smile princess, it just looked lovely." The joker traced the bandages along Ashen's face before turning to Dent. "I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us Harvey. When you, Rachel, and Ashen here were being threatened I was sitting in Gordon's cage. I didn't rig those charges-" Dent snarled, "Your men. Your plan." "Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" The Joker loosened the bond on Harvey's wrist, pulling it off. Kneeling on the bed, guns till points at Ashen, he continues. " I don't have a plan...The mob has plans, the cops have plans. You know what I am, Harvey?" He walked over and untied Harvey's other hand. Ashen was trembling in his seat, 'no please, please Don't take me again. I just got out of this, I can't go through that again.' "I'm a dog chasing cars... I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. I just do things. I'm just the wrench in the gears. I hate plans. Yours, theirs, everyone's. Maroni has plans. Gordon has plans. Schemers trying to control their worlds. I'm not a schemer, I show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. So when I say that you, your Girlfriend, and princess over there was nothing personal, you know I'm telling the truth…" Joker pulled out another gun, a pistol, and handed it to Dent who put it against the Joker's head. 'please, shoot him, just shoot him Harvey and we can all leave this, just please.' Ashen repeated this in his head as joker held him at gun point while Dent had him at gun point.

Joker licked his lips, pressing his head to the barrel of the pistol. " It's the schemers who put you where you are. You were a schemer. You had plans. Look where it got you. I just did what I do best- I took your plan, and I turned it on itself. Look what I've done to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. Nobody panics when the expected people get killed. Nobody panics when things go according to plan, even if the plan is horrifying. If I tell the press that tomorrow a gang banger will get shot, or a truckload of soldiers will be blown up, nobody panics. Because it's all part of the plan. But when I say that one little old mayor will die, everybody loses their minds! Introduce a little anarchy, you upset the established order and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. And you know the thing about chaos, Harvey? It's fair."

Harvey looked down at the duel coloured coin in his hand, contemplative. 'No Harvey, just shoot the basterd, Don't listen to him, Just shoot, shoot!' Joker and Harvey seemed to be in there only little world but when Ashen squirmed a little the gun in the Jokers hold straightened a little. 'Just kill him, common Harvey, kill him!' Harvey lifted up the coin, showing he silver side, "you live," he flipped it to the dark side, "you die." The Joker grinned, licking his lips, "Now your talking." The coin flips in the air, landing in Dents hand and he flips it over, covered. 'Please the black side, please' Ashen closed his eyes as the coin was unveiled. No shot followed. He almost sobbed in desperation.

The Joker finished unwrapping Harvey and backed away, a large grin on his face. The gun pointed at Ashen went lax and He was about to bolt out of there when Ashen noticed Harvey's gun pointed at him. Ashen trembled, terror spiking through him. "No… please don't" Harvey said nothing, just reached his hand out and flipped his coin. Ashen tensed, cringing as he heard the coin land. Moments pass and no gun shot. "looks like your luck holds today." Ashen's eyes sprung open to see Harvey exiting the room. He almost let out a sob of relief until he noticed the joker still there grinning. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a detonator, walked over to Ashen, and pulled him up by his arm. Walking calmly from the room, Ashen struggling in his grip, he pressed a button, causing the rooms down the hall to explode.

The joker held onto Ashen's arm, walking calmly down the stairs and out the doors, the Hospital exploding behind them. Walking to a nearby bus, Ashen suddenly lashed out, kicking the gun out of his grasp and ducking behind the bus. The Joker grinned after him and climbed in, "Don't worry Princess, you'll find your way back to me sooner or later, just your wait!" the door closed as Ashen sprinted across the parking lot, ducking Debris and shrapnel, flinging himself behind a parked car nearby. He sobbed to himself, bandages stained red from pulling his stitches in his attempts to break from the Joker. He was sure if the Joker wasn't in a good mood from bring over Dent, he would be in that bus driving away. Ashen starts hyperventilating from the situation, straining at his bodies intense need for air.

"Are you alright?" Ashen looked up, gasping for air, surprised at who he saw above him. Bruce Wayne himself was kneeling over him, a concerned look about him as Gordon and his police swarmed the area behind them. Ashen kept gasping as Bruce pulled him to his feet, walking him slowly to a nearby ambulance that had yet to leave. "Just breathe, tell me what's wrong." Ashen sat, trying to gasp out his words and control his out of sync breathing. "Joker…. Harvey…. The coin…… Flip… life and death…. The Bus.. The bus!" was all he could get out, confusing Bruce as a medic came over.

"What's wrong with him?" Bruce asked as the Medic checked Ashen over. "He's in extreme shock and his bodies seizing up because of it. Something beside the hospital exploding must have done this. Can you tell me what happened?" Ashen's vision was going blurry, his body protesting running at this time. He nodded his head at the medic, wanting them to know how serious the situation was before his body decided to disobey his mind and shut down. " Joker… nurse outfit…. Got Harvey…. The coin…. Flip for Life…. Or death…. The bus….. Almost on….. Joker bus….." Bruce seemed to comprehend at least some of his babble and rushed over to Gordon, explaining the situation. Relief flooded Ashen as his mind shut off, passing out in the ambulance, scaring the medic watching over him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashen came to with a bright white room, again. Looking around at the unfamiliar hospital room, he noticed he had no IV's in this time, and his cloths had been changed back to a hospital gown. Sitting up, he noticed a note and glass of water beside his bed. Reaching over he took the glass and note, taking a long drink or water, then opened the note. It was from commissioner Gordon. 'Hello Ashen, I'm pleased to inform you have found a place or you to stay while you recover and find a new home to live. Bruce Wayne, the man who found you yesterday, has decided to let you live in his pent house for the time being. Supposedly your crisis yesterday pulled at his compassion and spurred him to let you stay. He will be coming to get you as soon as the doctors let you leave the hospital. Good luck, Commissioner Gordon.' Ashen blinked in surprise, Bruce Wayne, THE Bruce Wayne was going to let him live with him?

A Nurse walked into the room then, surprised to se him up. "Oh good, your awake Mr. Green. You gave us all a scare yesterday when you passed out. Well you've been rest itched and redressed. You can leave anytime once the doctor comes in and checks you over one more time for infection and lasting effects from yesterday." She handed him a pile of cloths, same once as yesterday, clean and washed. "Thank you." Ashen said as she smiled and walked out.

Getting dressed, Ashen sat on the foot of his bed, Tracing his dressings while waiting for the doctor. 'Now that I think about it, what does my cuts look like anyway?' He decided to ask the doctor when he arrived. A few minutes later, said doctor walked through the door briskly, smiling kindly to Ashen. " Hello, Im Doctor Xavier, I'm just going to check your gauze and cuts then your free to go." He chuckled and started unwrapping Ashen face. Checking The cuts, finding no problematic spots, he checked the neck wound, finding the same diagnosis. "All clear, lets just rewrap these and you can go." Ashen stilled his hand. " Wait, do you mind I look at them first?" The Doctor looked at him questioningly but pointed him to the bathroom al the same.

Ashen walked in to the bathroom, eyes closed. Taking a deep breathe, he let it out and opened his eyes. The cuts, jagged and red, ran around his face, connecting together and creating the rough shape of a giant J. Ashen shook, looking at the ,what could only be, the joker's Initial carved on his face. Tears stung his eyes and he walked back into the bedroom. The doctor wrapped his head quickly, noticing his mood, and set him on his way. 'No matter what I do, I will never be free of him, will I?' Ashen walked dejectedly to the receptionist desk and signed out. As he walked to the door, an elderly man walked up to him. "Are you Ashen Green?" Ashen looked at the man confused. Who was this guy "Er-Yes I'm Ashen Green." The man nodded and smiled kindly. "Ah yes, Master Wayne asked me to pick you up when the hospital called. I am called Alfred, Mister Wayne's butler." Ashen nodded as Alfred lead him to a very expensive looking Car. Ashen looked at it in Awe as Alfred opened the door for him. Alfred chuckled as Ashen got in. walking over to the other side, he got into the drivers seat and started the car. "If you think this is extravagant, wait until you see your new room."

Ashen gaped at Alfred, not believing him. 'Where has my life lead me now? From the grip of a madman to the company of a billionaire. This can't get anymore crazy, can it?' Ashen watched the building speed by, anticipating his arrival at Wayne manner. 'I just hope I've seen the last of Joker, ive had enough of him for 10 life times.'

A large gate approached the car, bearing a Large W on it. It swung open slowly as the car approached it. The driveway was long, taking a whole minute to drive up it. The manor was large, larger then Ashen expected. The car halted in front of the Large double door's leading to the house. Bruce Wayne approached from the door's as Alfred opened his door for him. Stepping out, Ashen shook Bruce's hand excited. "Thank you so much for letting me live here." Bruce just smiled at him and directed him to the door. "It's no trouble, you looked like you were on the verge of hysteria yesterday, it's the least I could do to help."

Ashen smiled, 'Yes, this could definitely get more crazy, I just hope it doesn't.' Ashen walked in to the Manor, a smile that had not been seen on his face for weeks gracing his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohoo! *confetti* Chapter three is finished! R&R for you pairing, feedback, or just to be nice pls! :D here's your choices!

Joker/OC

Batman/Bruce/OC

OC/OC(not likely)

No Pairing

RandomBatmanFemale/OC

I really hope Joker came out ok, as well as the other characters. This story is going beyond the movie but im using the movie as a base to get it started. I hope you like the story and Review me! Pretty please! I like reviews :D . Peace out - Youko-kun.


End file.
